bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
DukePaul's Drag Race
Season 1 'Contestants' 'Contestant progress' 'Future appearances' *'Chi Chi DeVayne, Dusty Ray Bottoms, '''and '''Soju '''competed on ''All Stars 1. ''Chi Chi placed 3rd/4th, Dusty placed 5th, and Soju placed 7th. *'Victoria "Porkchop" Parker competed on Season 6 ''and she finished in 9th place. *'Silky Nutmeg Ganache 'competed on ''All Stars 2 ''and finished in ??? place. Season 2 Contestants 'Contestant progress 'Future appearances' *'Derrick Barry, Farrah Moan', and Stacy Layne Matthews competed on All Stars 1. Derrick placed 3rd/4th, Farrah placed 12th, and Stacy placed 10th. *'Mimi Imfurst '''competed on ''Season 6 ''and finished in 11th place. *'Blair St. Clair competed on All Stars 2. ''She finished in ??? place. Season 3 'Contestants 'Contestant progress' Future appearances *'Monique Heart, Sharon Needles', and Violet Chachki competed on All Stars 1. Monique placed 1st, Sharon placed 2nd, and Violet placed 6th. *'Acid Betty '''and '''Madame LaQueer '''competed on ''Season 6. ''Acid Betty placed 10th and Madame placed 1st overall. *'Thorgy Thor competed on All Stars 2 ''and finished in ??? place. Season 4 'Contestants 'Contestant progress' 'Future appearances' *'Aja, Darienne Lake', and Yara Sofia competed on All Stars 1. Aja placed 8th, Darienne placed 9th, and Yara placed 11th. *'Kelly Mantle '''competed on ''Season 6 ''and she finished in 7th place. *'Tatianna competed on All Stars 2 ''and finished in ??? place. 'Contestants *a - This contestant was voted Miss Congeniality on a previous season. *b - Derrick Barry originally placed 12th before winning re-entry into the competition. *c - Dusty Ray Bottoms originally placed 9th before winning re-entry into the competition. 'Contestant progress' 'Lip-syncs' *'This contestant was eliminated after her first time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after her second time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after the sudden death lip-sync.' *'This contestant was eliminated after the final lip-sync.' Future appearances No contestant has returned. Season 5 'Contestants' 'Contestant progress' 'Future appearances' *'Cynthia Lee Fontaine' and The Princess competed on Season 6. ''Cynthia placed 12th, while The Princess placed 13th/14th place. *'Katya and 'Shuga Cain '''competed on ''All Stars 2. ''Katya finished in ??? place, while Shuga finished in ??? place. Season 6 This season, a total of 14 contestants competed, with seven new queens and seven returning queens. 'Contestants 'New Contestants' 'Returning Contestants' Seven queens who have competed on a previous season were brought back for a second chance. 'Contestant progress' 'Future appearances' *'DaxExclamationPoint '''competed on ''Season 7 ''and finished in 13th place. *'Asia O'Hara, Kim Chi, and 'Willam '''competed on ''All Stars 2. ''Asia finished in ??? place, Kim Chi finished in ??? place, while Willam finished in ??? place. Season 7 'Contestants 'Contestant progress' 'Future appearances' *'Trixie Mattel '''competed on ''All Stars 2 ''and finished in ??? place. All Stars 2 'Contestants' *a - This contestant was voted Miss Congeniality on a previous season. *b - Willam originally placed 7th before winning re-entry into the competition. *c - Asia O'Hara originally placed 8th before winning re-entry into the competition. 'Contestant progress' 'Lip-syncs' *'This contestant was eliminated after her first time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after her second time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom.' *'This contestant was eliminated after the final lip-sync.'''